You Get Me
by Narf
Summary: I have updated in forever because honestly I got writers block. I hate it when that happens. Anyhoo, please R/R! [incomplete]
1. Prolouge

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: Prolouge  
Rating: PG (might be PG-13 or R later)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara   
isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
"I love you so much," Claire said breaking the kiss with her boyfriend, Jay.  
  
"I love you too, babe," Jay replied. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until Claire broke it again   
saying, "I better get inside. My parents are up, I just know it."  
  
"Don't go," Jay pleaded.  
  
"I have to," Claire replied, "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"You better," Jay said before giving Claire another quick kiss goodbye.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Jay said as he drove off. Claire walked inside her house to find her parents sitting in the living room   
with a strange man.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Who is this guy?"  
  
"Dear, I think it's time we had a talk," Claire's mom replied.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, you may want to sit down."  
  
"Are you guys getting a divorce?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. We just might have to send you away for a little while."  
  
"Why?!?"  
  
"You have been called," Claire's dad said.  
  
"Called?! To do what?" Finally the strange man spoke, "To slay the vampires..."  
  
"...huh..."  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jay waited by the phone, but no call came. He finally decided he would just have to go see Claire. When he got   
to Claire's house he went up and knocked on the door. Claire answered and was surprised to see Jay there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Claire asked pushing Jay back outside.  
  
"I was worried. You didn't call."  
  
"I was going to, but I thought it would be best if I just left." Jay looked confused and replyed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well, tell me about it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Whatever it is we can work through it."  
  
"You don't understand...it's a really long story. I have to leave town."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Can't or won't."  
  
"I have to go. I still have to pack. I have a plane to catch."  
  
"To where?" Jay asked oviously upset.  
  
"To Sunnydale," was all Claire said before going back inside only to hear Jay plead with her for another ten   
minutes before speeding away from the house in his car.  
  
"I have some people I need to meet..." Claire said to no one in particular. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 1/?  
Rating: PG (might be PG-13 or R later)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara   
isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
Claire arrived in Sunnydale just hours later. She arrived at the hotel where...well she didn't know his name, but  
it's where she was supposed to go. Claire got to her room and set down her bags. She got out the list of names and phone  
numbers for her to try. The first name on the list...Rupert Giles.  
  
"Hello?" Rupert Giles said as he answered his phone.  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Claire asked.  
  
"This is he. Who is this?" Giles replied.  
  
"My name is Claire. Maybe we should meet. I don't really want to tell you much more over the phone," Claire said.  
  
"Uh...I-I suppose," Giles said, "somewhere public?"  
  
"Fine with me," Claire said, "Where at?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Claire waited on the campus of UC Sunndale. She had gotten there early because she had nothing else to do. It was  
almost time for her to meet with Giles anyway.  
  
"Ms...uh...Claire?" Giles said walking up to Claire.  
  
"Please, just Claire, Mr. Giles," Claire responded shaking Giles hand.  
  
"Just Giles," Giles replied returning the handshake, "Would you like to sit down?" Claire and Giles sat down at  
a nearby bench.  
  
"So...uh...I guess I should tell you who I am," Claire said.  
  
"Yes," Giles said, "that would be a good start."  
  
"OK," Claire began, "I'm the...well, I should say a vampire slayer." Giles was speechless. He didn't know what to say.  
He took off his glasses and began to clean them.  
  
"OK," Claire said, "talking would be good now."  
  
"What?" Giles said, "Oh, yes, uh."  
  
"Do you think maybe I should meet the others?" Claire asked to get the ball rolling again.  
  
"Yes, uh," Giles said, "let me take you back to my place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Scooby gang had gathered at Giles' place. This was of course the original three plus Anya, Spike, and Dawn.  
Everyone was staring at Claire.  
  
"So," Buffy began, "that means that Faith must be..."  
  
"Yes," Claire stated, "she is." No one talked for a little while.  
  
"Well, why did they send you here?" Anya asked, "We already have Buffy."  
  
"The council remembered that Buffy and Giles had a training facility here and thought I could work on my training  
here," Claire replied.  
  
"It's so far from your family though," Willow stated.  
  
"I know," Claire said, "but my parents have known that I may be called someday, so they were kinda  
prepared...still would have helped if I knew, but it's cool...I'll deal."  
  
"Well, where are you going to stay?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I've got a place...nice motel room...it's cheap," Claire replied.  
  
"No way," Buffy said, "We will find a place for you to stay."  
  
"It's OK, really."  
  
"No, it's not OK."  
  
"I have plenty of money."  
  
"OK, well you should be able to spend that money on yourself."  
  
"Fine, where should I stay then?"  
  
"Well...uh..." Everyone stood around and thought for a moment.  
  
"I got room at my place..." Everyone, including Claire, turned to look at...Spike...  
  
"Huh?" Buffy replied.  
  
"I mean, uh..." Spike tried to back step, "if no one else has any room. Plus, there's plenty of room if Giles  
gives her homework or something."  
  
"It's fine by me," Claire said.  
  
"K, it's settled then," Spike said, "Let's go get your stuff, luv," Spike and Claire left leaving everyone dumbfounded.  
  
"Did I just miss something?" Xander chimed in. 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 2/?  
Rating: PG-13 (might be R later)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara   
isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
Claire stood there with a gun pointed right at her face.  
  
"Jay," Claire said, "please put the gun down."  
  
"No!" Jay screamed, "Did you think you could just leave and never hear from me again?"  
  
"I never thought that."  
  
"You are such a bitch!"  
  
"I never should have left, but I had to."  
  
"You didn't have to...you wanted to," Jay pointed the gun for the final time...at Claire...and fired...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Claire shot up in bed and screamed. Spike came running in.  
  
"Are you all right, luv?" Spike asked holding Claire in his arms. Claire silently nodded her head.  
  
"I had that dream again," Claire finally said after moments of silence in Spike's arms.  
  
"I figured as much," Spike replied.  
  
"Maybe I should go back home for a few days." Claire said, "I can't tell him the whole story, but he deserves some kind of explanation."  
  
"I don't know, pet. I don't think you should do that."  
  
"How else am I going to stop having these nightmares?"  
  
"Why don't you talk to Giles about it? He always has answers for this kind of thing."  
  
"I'll talk to Giles, but even if he says no, I'll go anyway." A few hours later, an unofficial Scooby meeting was underway.  
  
Claire had called Giles and he felt this problem should be discussed by everyone.  
  
"Guys," Claire began, "none of you know Jay like I do. If he wanted to, he could do this."  
  
"Then you shouldn't go and see him," Spike said.  
  
"I...uh...have to reluctantly agree with Spike," Giles said.  
  
"If I don't go and see him now, who knows what he could do," Claire said.  
  
"Then someone should go with you," Buffy said, "as a support system."  
  
"I don't know," Claire said.  
  
"Oh come on," Buffy said, "You can even pick."  
  
"I don't want to pick anyone," Claire said growing angry.  
  
"Fine," Buffy said, "we will draw straws then." Giles went to his kitchen and got five straws cutting one of them to be shorter than the rest.  
  
"Whoever gets the short straw will go with Claire," Buffy stated. Everyone except Claire, Anya, and Dawn drew a straw. When it was all said and done, Claire left to go pack a few things. She then grabbed her coat and left for the airport...with Spike.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Spike muttered getting on the plane and sitting beside Claire. How was Claire going to explain to Jay why she had to leave...and who Spike was... 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 3/?  
Rating: PG-13 (might be R later)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara   
isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
"I can't just say you are a vampire," Claire said.  
  
"Why not?" Spike asked.  
  
"First of all," Claire began, "they may kill you. If they don't do that, they will want to know why I haven't killed you myself. My parents know all about vampires."  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said surprised.  
  
"Bloody hell is right," Claire said, "They knew I was in line to be a slayer. They know about all that stuff."  
  
"What should we do then?" Spike and Claire thought for a moment when Claire suddenly spoke, "Boyfriend!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You can be my boyfriend."  
  
"Um, excuse me luv, don't really feel like getting Jay mad at me."  
  
"I'm hoping you won't have to meet Jay. You can be there when I talk to him, but I don't want you talking to him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want you to get the urge to kill him." Spike nodded his head. Almost an hour later Spike and Claire arrived at her parent's house. After the introductions were over, Claire's parents gave her some privacy with her "boyfriend".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So," Claire said.  
  
"So," Spike said.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Jay," Claire said.  
  
"Yeah, what about `im?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well," Claire began, "he is a little unstable."   
  
"Kinda figured that pet."  
  
"Well, just so you know."  
  
"What are you avoiding?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes luv. There is something that you want to tell me but you can't."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours."  
  
"You think my head is pretty?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"`Cause I think your head is cute...or...yeah." For the next few moments there was nothing but silence.  
  
"We better go find Jay," Claire said. 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 4/?  
Rating: PG-13 (might be R later)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara   
isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
"What do you want?" Jay asked as he opened the door to reveal Claire and Spike.  
  
"Jay, we have to talk," Claire replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just, please let me in."  
  
`"OK, you can come in, but lover boy stays outside," Jay said opening the door wider. Spike growled low but said, "I'll be right out here is you need me, pet." Claire nodded her head and walked inside.  
  
"So," Jay began, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well," Claire began, "I just thought that I should give you some kind of explanation for why I left."  
  
"Don't even bother."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Why?! So you can feel better!?"  
  
"That's part of it."  
  
"OK, go ahead."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"This better be good."  
  
"When you came over that morning, I have just found out that a very close cousin of mine had died. So, my parents thought it would be good for me to stay out there for a little while."  
  
"So, you're back then. You're gonna stay."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I...I...uh..." Claire searched her mind for a good excuse, "I met someone."  
  
"Uh-oh..." Spike thought. Spike had been listening at the door.  
  
"What do you mean you met someone?" Jay asked wide-eyed.  
  
"A guy," Claire began again, "His name is William."  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said to himself. "What is she getting me into."  
  
"Is it the jerk outside?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yes, but..." Claire didn't even get to finish. Jay was already heading outside to get Spike.  
  
"You Bastard!!" Jay screamed jumping Spike.  
  
"Hey Mate!" Spike yelled, "get off me!" Claire pulled Jay off Spike and threw him about five feet.  
  
"Bitch!" Jay got up and tried to ram down Claire, but she moved out of the way.  
  
"I don't want to fight you, Jay," Claire said. Jay just sat there and stared at Claire and Spike.  
  
"How did...?" Jay fumbled out before Claire interjected, "We are leaving. I don't want you to follow us. Just know that is you come follow me...I will kick your ass." Claire and Spike walked back to Claire's house. Spike and Claire walked through the front door to an empty house.  
  
"Hello?" Claire called out before she noticed the note by the phone. It said, "went out to dinner. be back later. mom and dad. P.S. don't wait up. ;)"  
  
"OK, great," Claire said, "I guess we are by ourselves for a while."  
  
"What should we do then?" Spike asked.  
  
"We could listen to music," Claire suggested.  
  
"Sounds great, luv," Spike replied. Claire went to her room and got her CD collection.  
  
"How `bout that one?" Spike said pointing to Claire's new 98 Degrees CD.  
  
"OK," Claire said putting in the CD, "didn't know you like them."  
  
"They got this one song I like," Spike said pointing to exactly which song he was talking about.  
  
"I don't think I actually listened to that one yet," Claire said.  
  
"I'll turn to it," Spike said pushing buttons to get to the song, "Why (Are We Still Friends)?" Then he turned around and extended his had and said, "Care to dance, luv?"  
  
"Sure," Claire replied taking Spike's hand. 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 5/?  
Rating: PG-13 (might be R later)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara   
isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around Claire's waist and Claire wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. Claire then pulled herself close enough to Spike to lay her head on his beatless chest.  
  
Spike was cold, as dead people were, but there was this warmth about him. Almost like he was so cold, that he was hot.  
  
Claire and Spike swayed to the beat of the song. They danced there in silence for about a minute or so. It was the longest minute of Claire's life.  
  
"I could listen to this song all night," Spike said softly into Claire's ear.  
  
"I could put it on repeat," Claire replied just as softly. Claire reluctantly slid away from Spike and walked over to the CD player. She pushed the repeat button so that the song would play over and over. Spike walked up behind Claire and put his arms around her.  
  
"I like you better right here," Spike said.  
  
"I like me here too," Claire said as she turned around to face Spike. They continued dancing not even realizing that they were inching closer and closer to each other, about to kiss.  
  
"What are we doing?" Claire said making no effort to move away.  
  
"It's called dancing, pet."  
  
"No, I mean...us...what is this?"  
  
"Well, I think I'm falling for you."  
  
"Well," Claire said, "I think I'm falling for you too."  
  
"What should we do about that, luv?" Spike asked as he stared into Claire's eyes. Before they knew what was happening, Claire and Spike were kissing and helping each other take their clothes off.  
  
They hadn't bothered to move anywhere except over to the couch. Their bodied moved in sync as no other couple in history has ever moved. As the same song played in the background, Spike and Claire professed their love for each other.  
  
Then, they suddenly just stopped. It took a moment for both of them to realize that they stopped because the phone was ringing.  
  
Claire wrapped a blanket around herself, turned off the CD, and calmed her breathe before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Claire said answering the phone.  
  
"Uh, Claire. It's Giles."  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you, um, take care of things with Jay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We need you to come back."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Angel called..."  
  
"Buffy's ex-Angel?"  
  
"Precisely. We need to go to L.A."  
  
"Spike and I will be back as soon as we can."  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you when you get here."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
"Bye Giles." Claire hung up the phone and started racing around for her clothes and stuff.  
  
"What did the watcher want, pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Something's up with Angel," Claire replied.  
  
"What is it?" Spike asked now rushing to get his stuff.  
  
"Whatever it is, we need to go to L.A. to take care of it," Claire said. Claire wrote a note for her parents and her and Spike grabbed the first flight back to Sunnydale. 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 6/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Claire, Spike, and the rest of the Scooby Gang arrived in LA at around the same time. They had agreed to all meet at the Hyperion Hotel where Angel & Co. were located.  
  
Claire and Spike walked in and saw everyone in the lobby. As soon as they walked in, everyone stopped talking.  
"Good," Buffy began, "you guys made it."  
  
"Wouldn't was to disappoint," Claire said giving Buffy a hug. Claire and Spike came in and say down with the others.  
  
"So," Claire started, "What do we got so far?"  
  
"People are being killed." Anya replied bluntly.  
  
"Do we know who--?" Claire began again.  
  
"No," Angel interrupted, "only thing we know is she is strong and dangerous."  
  
"She?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yes," Wesley began, "we have been about to gather some information about her."  
  
"Like what?" Claire asked.  
  
"For one thing," Wesley started again, "she seems to like to torture her victims before killing them. Second, we believe Wolfram & Hart are assisting her, and lastly she is a vampire, not a demon."  
  
"Ok, so what's out first move?" Claire asked.  
  
"Um...you and Buffy will patrol," Giles stated, "Spike and Angel can go with you if you do happen to run into her."  
  
"Right," Claire nodded looking at Buffy, "Let's do that then."  
  
"The rest of us will stay and do research," Wesley said.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Spike and Claire walked through the graveyard. Buffy and Angel took a different one. They all figured they could cover more ground that way.  
  
Spike and Claire continued to walk in silence. They weren't even holding hands or anything. In fact, they were walking a couple feet apart from each other. Spike finally broke the silence.  
  
"Angel knows," Spike proclaimed.  
  
"Wha-" Claire said.  
  
"He knows about you and me," Spike interrupted, "he smelled us all over each other."  
  
"He's not gonna tell anyone, is he?" Claire asked now in a panic.  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing, luv?" Spike asked as he sauntered over to where Claire was pacing. Claire stopped pacing and looked into Spike's eyes and said, "Well, I guess not." Spike and Claire then shared a brief kiss before a voice pulled them away in a jolt.  
  
"If you guys are done with the liplock," Buffy began as her and Angel walked toward Spike and Claire, "we should really get back to the hotel. We've got some info."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Buffy, Angel, Claire, and Spike walked into the hotel with grim looks on their faces. Everyone had been waiting on pins and needles ever since Buffy called and said she had news.  
  
"Well, Cordelia finally spoke, "What did you find out?" The four who had just walked in did and said nothing. Buffy finally spoke and said, "We saw Faith." No one spoke. They all just stood and say where they were.  
  
"Don't tell me we are gonna have three slayers now," Dawn said.  
  
"She not fighting the good fight," Angel replied.  
  
"You mean she's a..." Wesley couldn't bear to even say it.  
  
"Vampire..." Claire affirmed. Claire seemed quite upset. Claire continued, "I'm going to my room." Spike followed in tow.  
  
"What do we do now?" Xander asked.  
  
"We need to find out what she's up to," Giles stated.  
  
"Before she does something," Angel added.  
  
"Let's get started," Buffy said catching a book from Angel. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: You Get Me  
Chapter: 7/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: I'm not sure where this would fit in. After Faith has woken up...After the council comes to Sunnydale...Tara isn't in here because I just can't seem to write her...Anyway, I guess you can try and fit it somewhere...or you can just read it for the fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, Joss is God!  
Summery: There is a new slayer coming to town...again!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Claire ran into her room and locked the door. Spike knocked on the door.  
  
"Let me in, pet."  
  
"I don't want to see anyone right now."  
  
"Please, let me be there for you."  
  
"I can be here for myself."  
  
"Claire, come on." Spike stayed at the door until Claire finally opened it, letting him in. Spike took Claire in a big hug.  
  
"It's gonna be ok, luv."  
  
"No, I really don't think it is."  
  
"Why is that?" Spike got a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"There is something I haven't told you guys," Claire said.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Spike pressed.  
  
"I knew...well, know Faith." Claire said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We met in jail. I didn't know she was a slayer. I didn't even know what a slayer was until a couple months ago. Plus, she wasn't big with the sharing."  
  
"We have to tell everyone."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Luv, they will find out eventually."  
  
"Not if I go kill Faith myself."  
  
"They won't let you go fight her alone."  
  
"They don't have to know."  
  
"You leave, I'll tell them."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh no?"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Then I'm telling." Claire and Spike stared at each other. Claire grabbed some things and headed out the door. She went downstairs and outside before Spike caught up with her.  
  
"She'll kill you!"  
  
"Not if I kill her first."  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, "I have to tell Buffy and Giles.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Wait," Anya said, "Claire was in jail?" Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Not really the point, dear," Xander said.  
  
"We have to find her," Buffy said.  
  
"Where should we look?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Buffy replied, "but whatever we do, we better do it soon."  
  
"Bloody right," Spike finally spoke up.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"I have to find her," Claire said to herself, "No one will understand."  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Angel asked startling Claire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Claire asked visibly angry.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that," Angel replied.  
  
"I'm doing my job," Claire said, "now what about you?"  
  
"I'm helping," Angel said.  
  
"I don't need your help," Claire started to walk away.  
  
"You may think you don't," Angel said grabbing her arm, "but you do."  
  
"I don't need anyone," Claire said pushing him away.  
  
"Not even Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"He doesn't understand," Claire replied, "none of you do."  
  
"You know Faith," Angel said still holding onto her arm.  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"I overheard you and Spike."  
  
"Eavesdrop much."  
  
"I was just walking by."  
  
"Whatever. I need to go take care of this."  
  
"Not alone you aren't."  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"Gosh, maybe if you explain it, soulboy here could actually understand something." Claire and Angel turned around to find Faith standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Claire," Faith said, "long time no see." 


End file.
